In Love With The Enemy
by The Masquerade Vampire Sisters
Summary: I only cared for everyone to see her with me.I wanted to flaunt what I had and what I had was her. She brought me joy, she made me feel love. Too bad I wanted power more then I wanted love.I left her, crying. SasukeXOC Rated M just in case, no lemons
1. Chapter 1

In Love with the Enemy

It wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be in the hideout, she was supposed to be in her village, training young ANBU. She wasn't supposed to be in enemy territories. She wasn't supposed to be in my bed. She wasn't supposed to be tangled against me. She wasn't supposed to be under me. She wasn't supposed to be in love with the enemy….

I'd left her. I'd made her cry. I'd broken her dreams and hopes. I'd destroyed her so she didn't come looking for me.

Why did she come?

Why couldn't she get over me?

How did she get in?

Why do I love her?

Damn her! Damn her to hell!! Her and her stupid beauty! Her and her long, luscious hair, the hair I love feeling, her and her soft pale skin, her and her soft lips, her and her odd eyes, her and her perfect body….no!

She's Konoha, I'm Oto!

We're supposed to be enemies, not lovers….then why is she in my bed. We're supposed to hate each other passionately, not love each other passionately. We're supposed to have dreams of killing each other, not marrying in a secret meeting. We're supposed to scream each other's name in battle and anger, not in bed and in lust. We're supposed to be the perfect enemies….

We were equally matched in everything during my time in Konoha. There was only one difference between us, she was happy, I was not.

She knew how to cheer everyone up just by smiling; I knew how to strike fear into others with a scowl.

She knew how to see the good in everyone; I knew how to find the evil in everything.

She knew how to love; I knew how to hate.

I knew how to hate everyone **but** her.

I finally gave into her; I finally wanted her so bad. I wanted to have her all to myself. I did have her all to myself. I was selfish with her.

I didn't care about my image; I only cared for everyone to see her with me. Yes, I wanted to flaunt what I had and what I had was her. She brought me joy, she made me feel love.

Too bad I wanted power more then I wanted love.

I left her, crying.

I left her, dead

I left her with a new out look on life

I left her hating **me**

The first time I saw her, three years after, she was a women, no. She was a goddess. She had the best body, she had everything.

I wanted her again.

She didn't want me.

We fought.

I won.

I could've killed her, my power wanted to.

The side that loved her told me no.

I listened to it.

I nursed her back to health, and I left her.

I left asleep.

I left her peaceful

I left her with a new outlook on life.

I left her **loving **me.

_"Lovely, what are you doing here?"  
_

_"I wanted to find you…."_

_"You've strayed to far from safety."_

_"I needed to see you."_

_I silenced her with my finger._

_"Shh, people will hear you. They won't be too nice on you like I will"_

_She whimpered a little, it made me smirk._

"Mmm, Sasuke…." Her tired voice brought me back to reality. She opened her red eye and fluffed her burgundy hair.

"Shh my sweet." I whispered into her ear as I began dressing her. She sighed, knowing I was kicking her out.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Bella, next time…I'll visit you."

--

**A/N: Mmm, I wanna see if you can figure out if Bella or Shadow wrote this story. Well, I don't know how I feel about this. **

**I mean I like it, I just don't know if it's a one shot or a real story. Reviews will help me know.**

**I know, lack of stories for this account make you not want to read.**

**I know, OC make you not want to read.**

**Just, give it a shot. **

**I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

In Love with the Enemy

Chapter 2:

Did I know I was going to fall in love with him? No, I should've hated him from the start like the rest of my family hated Uchihas…but I couldn't.

I saw our differences from the start, my loving nature his hating aurora. We were opposites….but I guess opposites do attract. He used to hold me in a tight grip while I slept, yet it was the most comfortable hold I'd ever been in.

When he left me, on that dark stormy night, I begged him to stay. For a while I thought he was, because he held me the way he always did. I was happy, happy he wouldn't leave me.

I was wrong.

_"I wish I could stay."_

_"Please, stay. I beg you. I love you."_

_"I don't love you. You were merely just for me to flaunt around because everyone wanted you, but only I had you. You're just an object to me Bella"_

_I froze in place. I refused to believe it, but a small part of me didn't. He would only kiss me in public, never in private; he would make plans for us in public, but later cancelled. I was a fool and I now realized it. _

_"I won't let you leave."_

_"Oh silly Bella, you can't beat me. You know that too, you're worse the Sakura some times." He smirked as his loving hold turned painful, in which he had to take one hand of my waist and cover my mouth. Sasuke then grabbed one of my arms and broke it with just one hand._

_"Scream Bella, scream my sweet." He taunted with a wicked smile on his face. When I screamed, he knocked me out and left me, there on the floor_.

I don't know how I didn't see the signs…but our next meeting; three years later changed everything….

---

I could honestly say I never meant to hurt Bella and break her arm, but I needed her to believe I didn't want her. When we met three years later, she'd changed.

It could've been the black and blue streaks.

It could've been the face that she had physically matured

It could've been that she was in ANBU now

It could've been a lot of things.

The one major thing is when her and her squad took a break; this guy who looked like me sat beside her and held her. It took every ounce of me not to kill the guy. I wanted him to die a painful death.

Am I crazy? No, I'm perfectly sane. Why would I be crazy? Sure I only witnessed the slaughtering of my clan and my talent is abused by Orochimaru, but I assure you I'm sane.

Am I overprotective? Yes. Bella is mine, she promised to be mine forever.

I left her though….I left her to suffer physical pain, mental pain, and the pain of a broken heart. I wish I could've taken her, I wanted to be selfish and keep her to myself, but I did not want my one true love to suffer Orochimaru's torture and I did not want my love to see her face on a wanted poster.

I made sure our paths crossed when she went to get fire wood. I love Bella's face; her beautiful mismatched eyes, her perfect shaped face, her dark, soft lips in their perfect shape, her little dimples, and every little thing about her face –and her for that matter- I love.

I didn't love it this time.

Where there was once a smile, there was a scowl.

Where there was once twinkling, happy eyes, there was a glare.

This wasn't the Bella I knew, this was the Bella my actions had created. Before I could take a second blink, I was crashed into a tree and she held a kunai to my throat.

_"What do you want?" She hissed. I looked up at her and put my hand over hers._

_"If you are to kill me, I want you to do it now." I whispered. She scowled at me and pulled the kunai back to stab my throat. I acted on instinct and kicked her off of me and turned the weapon on her. _

_Our battle went on for an hour or so, and I won. Bella lay motionless on the ground. She wasn't dead, but she was close to death. I could've finished her off; my training wanted me to finish her off. However, my heart said no._

_Bella Valerie Kyuuketsuki was still my love whether she loved me or not. _

_I carried her to a secret, safe area so I could tend to her wounds. Every once in awhile she would wince in her unconscious state and I would become more gentle. I wanted to leave when she was up, but I knew she'd be furious with me. I carried my sweet back to where she was. I held her to my chest for a while before I left her._

I did leave her with some things though.

I left her with a picture of us.

I left her with an Uchiha necklace

But there was one thing that I left Bella with that is the most important out of everything.

I left her with my heart.

**A/n: Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

---

It'd been a while since I'd seen Bella. I was getting worried. I knew it'd be more dangerous for me to advance into enemy territory then it would Bella; but I needed to see her. I needed to know she's ok.

It would normally take me a few days to get into Konoha, but I knew I had to be careful. My normal three days turned into a week.

I arrived in Konoha under the cover of darkness. I knew where Bella was because I could feel her chakra. She was in the Uchiha compound, in my room. It made me feel a feeling I hadn't felt in a while.

Silently I moved from shadow to shadow until I reached my destination. I quietly entered into my room from the window and watched my love sleep.

Bella was so peaceful in her sleep. I wanted to wake her up, but I did not want to disturb her. I could tell she'd had a long few weeks, possibly the reason why she wasn't breaking the laws to come see me.

Something disturbed her in her sleep. She started to toss and turn. I finally realized Bella was having a nightmare. She was pleading for something to stop, she was scared. I gently shook her and she shot up.

"Shh, my sweet, my precious darling." I whispered, gently taking hold of Bella. She struggled in my arms, not knowing who I was.

"Sai let me go!" She hissed. I was perplexed. Who was Sai? Was she dreaming of him? Was he _hurting_ her in her nightmare?

"Bella, it's me, Sasuke. You're safe." I softly said in her ear. Bella immediately relaxed in my arms, allowing me to cradle her small body.

Our eyes locked, a smile crept up on her face and her mood became happy. Bella took me by surprise and kissed me.

"I missed you." She murmured to my lips.

"I missed you too…I had to see you." I answered. She giggled and pulled away, too soon for me. I stroked her beautiful half asleep face and all was calm.

I had a gnawing feeling in my gut as questions swirled around in my head.

_Who was Sai?_

_Was he the man Bella was with the first time I saw her?_

_Did he dare **hurt **what belonged to one of the great and mighty Uchihas?_

_Why was Bella dreaming of him?_

_Did…did she love him?_

_Did she not care for me?_

_Did she stop coming to me because she was in love with **him?**_

I felt my eyes do something they hadn't in a long time. I felt the tears produce rapidly and I tried blinking them away before Bella could notice.

One single drop escaped and Hit Bella on the forehead, sending her in alarm.

"Sasuke-kun?? What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Are you sad? Are you angry? Are you ok? What happened Sasuke??" She asked panicky as she reversed positions, now cradling me in her arms, my head to her soft chest.

Bella hummed to me the song I wrote to her when we were tiny. That hit a nerve.

For the first time since my family's death, I was crying. I was crying out the many years of pain and agony. I was crying out my loneliness in Oto. I was crying out the pain I felt when I had to hurt Bella. I was crying because Bella might not love **me**.

It took a lot of time before I calmed. That's when I noticed Bella had been crying. I wanted to ask why, but her eyes told me exactly why.

She was crying with me because she felt my pain. She was crying with me because she'd also held back her tears. She was crying because we were one.

I smiled and sat up so I was at her height and kissed her. The tears added to how romantic the kiss was. I held her close to me, as tight as she loved. I was kissing Bella so soft and slowly, her arms around my back as I laid her back on the bed, I being dominantly on top.

We were both in the mood; I could tell by the way Bella dragged her cold tongue across my soft lips. I could tell by the way I felt up her tank top.

That gnawing feeling in my gut ruined it and I had to pull back. Bella looked at me with confusion in her dazed eyes.

"Bella my love?"

"Yes?"

"…Who's Sai?" I asked slowly. I saw the way she avoided my eyes and my heart was crushed.

"…Please Sasuke, love, honey, the reason I live….please don't kill him…" She begged. I became alarmed. I wouldn't kill him if Bella loved him over me. That's when it hit me. **He** did something to **harm MY **Bella.

"What did he do?" I demanded through gritted teeth. Bella hugged me tightly, going into tears.

"He was drunk Sasuke…it wasn't entirely his fault….it was on a mission….he came to our hotel room….please don't kill him…."

I put all the missing pieces together and my eyes flared red. I could feel anger flow through my body; I could feel my blood boil.

Before I knew it, I wasn't Sasuke. I was what Orochimaru had created. I looked down at Bella to see the fear in her eyes. At first I thought she was fearful of what I was going to so to Sai. Then I realized she was fearful of me.

The look on her face calmed me down and as quickly as I became a monster, I was back to being Sasuke. Bella hesitantly took hold on me and held me close.

"I'm sorry Bella…it just made me so angry…"

"I understand…"

It was silent for a long time, but I didn't mind. I was with my one true love who would love me forever; she'd proven that fact many times. The silence was broken by her.

"You can hurt him when you're back to being a Konoha ninja." She whispered, smiling. I could feel my mouth curve up, not a full smile, but a smirk.

"We'll see." I kissed her head and nuzzled her neck, latching on with my mouth and sucking. The first soft moan that escaped her beautiful lips sent off the chain of events soon to follow….

--


End file.
